jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 7H06/@comment-34031341-20180625204021
SPINACH'S THOUGHTS: Firstly, overall I thought it was a decent show. I think on paper it looked much better than it did in execution, but there were definitely a lot of diamonds in the rough. Le Reve - '''Holy cow this may actually be the best act that has ever been on this show. Their audition was great, but I will say that it wasn't the best acrobatic group I've ever seen. But wow, if Le Reve don't actually have a million dollars right now they deserve it immediately. Everything was perfect, the way the water reflected on the lights, the tricks, the dives, just everything was incredible. It kept me captivated all the way through, the set pieces were brilliant, the props, the lighting. I cannot speak enough about this act. These guys may be the next Kseniya, so hopefully they keep at this pace. Incredible. '''10/10. Bryan Adams - '''I think he's alright. I have kind of an issue against rock musicians on these fantasy seasons because they almost always blend together. Bryan Adams is talented, no doubt, but as of writing this I genuinely don't remember the song or even what he sounded like. Maybe if this was the first rock musician performance I have ever seen on this show then MAYBE I'd be more impressed, but I thought it was just okay. '''5/10. Gentlemen of Deceit - '''These guys were probably the biggest disappointment tonight, if I'm being honest. I wanted to love them again like I did in the audition but they lost all of their charm tonight. The comedy wasn't strong, the magic wasn't great, and overall I'm just kinda left cold after this performance. It sucks because I loved their audition and when I voted them through I was hoping they were gonna stay on that same trajectory. They probably aren't gonna rank high with me but it was a solid performance, still, just a bit disappointing. '''5/10. Of Monsters and Men - '''Honestly the biggest turnaround this episode. I expected them to be boring fodder but I really enjoyed this song. I think honestly if the ending was a little big bigger I would have given them a Standing Ovation. As a side note I really enjoyed the visuals, but I only put the music in my assessment. '''7/10. Pyroterra - '''Ooof. Wow. Their audition wasn't the best thing by any means but usually fire groups / fire dancers are able to make up for any shortcomings with the visuals. Holy cow this was bad. Like the first half was just uncomfortable. Then the toilet paper came in for some reason. Somehow Marty Putz from BGT of all people did the toilet paper thing better. Even the reveal of Joker being behind the black sheet wasn't good because YOU COULD SEE THROUGH THE SHEET. A lot of the lights just weren't strong. The entire dancing portion wasn't coordinated in the slightest. Then the glow in the dark portion was worse than Show Design from a few weeks back. The ending was really good but I couldn't take back my buzzer. This was honestly one of the biggest messes I have ever seen. It hurts for me to say (since I wanted to love these guys) but I was sort of astonished how bad it was. '''2/10. Epic Rap Battles of History - '''I thought I was gonna hate these guys going into this episode but I just love these guys' style and attitudes. It's stupid but it's a great kind of stupid. I wouldn't mind them advancing since they kinda lucked out that a lot of acts dropped the ball. '''7/10. Cristina Gatti - '''I love her and her music. Her voice is so unique and different. While I did prefer her audition this was still fantastic. The amount of charm in this performance tied together with her old school vocals just made this great. I'd love to see her in the semifinals. '''9/10. Cascade - '''I think these guys are talented but they definitely only got here because of circumstance. I didn't personally think it was buzzworthy but I will say that they did as well as I expected them to do, which was not very well. '''4/10. Lee Ridley - '''I really want to love this guy. I really do. He just doesn't get me belly laughing like I want to. I felt this way when I watched BGT, too. I think this is an improvement from his audition but there's definitely a lot of downtime between jokes, which is unfortunate. I like him as a person and he'll probably advance but I don't know why I just can't fall in love with his material. '''5/10. Baba Yega - '''Not gonna lie this was also an almost-buzz but I thought they turned it around in the second half. I like how weird they are in their movements, but the dancing isn't spectacular. I think honestly the group themselves don't really utilize their alien gimmick too well and try using these light / projection gimmicks that, imo, kind of hinder the performance. I have no clue if this is gonna advance or not but I thought they were just okay. '''5/10. 2CELLOS - '''I love these guys. Probably the most energetic music performance I have ever seen. Their audition was better if I'm being honest but the way they play those cellos is honestly fantastic. Not much else to say, I really liked it. '''8/10. David Merlini - '''So I guess I have somewhat of a bias towards this guy since I love escape artists but this guy does basically every form of them. Now I'm not gonna say this was as fantastic as escaping from an ice block but, to put this act in context, Matt Johnson, another escape artist who's arguably more fit than David is, says that escaping from a straitjacket upside down is one of the hardest things to do and he's still training to do it. Not only is David hanging with his head above the ground while ropes are burning but he's also physically exhausting himself by escaping from a straitjacket. So I wish it was as flashy as the ice escape but this was still incredible and I love his showmanship. '''9/10.